HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: Really! Who knew a Friendship day could change once teenager life from one eighty to total three sixty degree? In my case, the odds are of avoiding James Potter for a once worth lifetime before you get proposed by him on a Friendship day.


_**Authors Note: HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY to all ! *scream***_

_**Anyways, enjoy this a total of 2,282 (nice number! I like it! Don't you agree?) of another a little itzsy bitsy - gasp- ONE-SHOT!**_

_**I know, I know! I'd mention in my update of Love- A powerful Emotion that I would like to know about whether you wanted a one of Twilight or Harry Potter. But guess what?**_

_***shrug* I couldn't wait! Duh! *laugh***_

_**No! really! It's just that ... Today's the perfect occasion and then I thought of doing one.**_

_**So, here is it in front of you.**_

_**OK! Enough of my rambling! **_

_**I hope you'll like it! It's just took like ... an hour or two, give or take, more or less to complete it. **_

_**Review if felt like you want to.**_

_**HERE YOU GO!**_

_**P.s; Please excuse my grammar or any type of grammatical errors. Though, I'm extremely sorry for any inconvenience it may or may not cause. "V" Peace!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't owe Harry Potter. Though, all rights are reserved for this plot. It's mine. MINE!  
**

* * *

**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY**

* * *

"... Alice!, Don't!"

"Oh, c'mon, Lily! It's not _that hard!"_

I humped as we both walked down the staircase to the Gryffindor Common room. Well, it was Alice _dragging _ me behind her. But ahh... you got the picture. Right?

We reached the landing, turned the damn corner, and then ... I was slouching behind Alice's back, hiding, and wishing to disparate.

Just think!

C'mon! Guess? Guess, guess, guess!

No idea?

.

.

.

Still none?

Urgh!

.

.

.

I'm doing this...

.

.

...

Because there is... _this _person from whom I'm desperately wishing won't notice me. Hoping against hope that he'll, for once in his life, won't notice my presence.

"Oh... Hey, Alice! Hello, Lily!" said a happy voice that sound _too bloody_ familiar.

But, of course! My sodding bleeding luck is out to get me.

I shot a panic look up at Alice, who turned to look behind her, and down at me, and _grin._

Bloody _grin _like a maniac.

Now, I believe my best pal, mate, buddy, sister and _FRIEND_ is out to get me as well!

FAN- bloody-TASTIC!

"Hey, James!" said she, while I cursed her under my breath back to the moon and down to the earth. "Happy friendship day!" Alice exclaimed happily as she turned to greet him and move forward to hug him; who, as I watched or peaked from the sides of Alice's elbow, step forward to retaliate back as well. All the while grinning this oh-so-happy grin.

Cautiously, I straightened from my position, casting a frantic glance around my surroundings, and noticing for the first time that the whole common room was decorated heavily but pretty-ly in those cheerful confetti; colorful flowers scattered and littering every nook and crook of the floor, with a large banner hanging high above the mantel above the fireplace that flash 'HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY!' in red and golden color occasionally.

People were hanging around with their group of friends. Laughing and clinking drinks with each other joyously. Chattering incessantly with their best friends, and hugging amiably and enthusiastically as their said friends tied that thin looking colorful strip with a short string of words curved beautifully above it that reads _'Best Friends Forever.'_ I look back Alice and James; who both were now exchanging their '_friendship bands' _with each other; each of them smiling goofingly at each other before once again joining in a bear hug. When, out of nowhere, Sirius came to stand just beside of them, and clapped his hands upon either of their backs, and smiled that mischievous smile of his when they both separate to notice his presence.

He asked Alice, "What? No friendship band for me, Prewett?" he pouted sadly at Alice, who pulled back from Potter, and attack him with a hug, screaming, "Happy Friendship Day to you, Black!" loudly in his ear, shocking the socks out of his foot.

While Remus and Peter join them, laughing hysterically when Sirius make chocking noises as he tried to _gently_ extract an extremely bouncy Alice from him. I was edging as subtly as possible towards the portrait entrance/exit; sticking close to the walls of the common room, trying not to get unnecessary and unwanted attention and be successful in my mission to "Get-The-Hell-Out-Of-Here!" as soon as possible.

Because, let's face it, this was making me sickeningly sick to my stomach.

And, I'm clearly not in any mood, shape or form to face _him _or anything even remotely related to this stupid _'Friendship'_ thing.

But most of all, I don't think they would even notice my absence, save my best friend: Alice.

So, it was good to skive. Because sometimes, ditching is healthy.

So, you could easily imagine my acute sense of relief and joy when I once reached the portrait and when it begin to open; I did an absurd fist punch of victory in the air before I hurried out.

Yeah.

I know.

Immature antics, thy name is Lily Evans.

Psh.

But suddenly, I was prove wrong.

Why?

Because something grabbed my right wrist, and swing me around _soo_ fast that I stumbled on my footings for a second before I bumped against something ... _hard?_

Utterly shocked and thoroughly perplexed, I look up to met to be only taken aback.

Scorching hazel eyes pierce right down at me as James Potter stood before me with my wrist clutched tightly in his hand. Yet, not tight enough to leave a bruise on it.

But enough if it was, my mind was too panicky to focus on anything.

_Oh, bugger._

"Where do you thing you're going, Lily?" said he, his voice sounded so soft and melodic that I find myself rendered speechless, feeling all lost. Whilst I stared up into those Hazel eyes, blinking stupidly. And his handsome face... _and the way the his pupil contract and reduce ..._

I shook my head as if trying to shake a bleeding fly away in front of my face, abruptly dazed. Ducking my head, I looked down and away, my eyes shifting and looking sideways, gazing longingly to that empty long sun-kissed illuminated corridor that stretched far ahead in front of us before I decided to think for a coherent response.

Well, almost yelling at my mind to start working for my sake.

"Library." I hear my vocal chord try to produce a normal octave. But it _actually _ came out as a mere bleeding squeak when I felt one of his fingers softly tracing the underside of my wrist. Trailing the twisting protruding veins on there, and making me to swallow inaudibly.

And _hard_.

"Why?" he asked, questioning me innocently. I felt his sweet breath; cinnamon with a hint of honey and peppermint, fanned softly down my face, and my jaw clenched to not to open my mouth and _inhale deeply and openly. _I tried to stay grounded and pleaded to my head to not to get so drowsy and dizzy when he continues, "Don't you want to exchange friendship bands with your friends?" said he, sounding genuinely curious and intrigued to know. I worked to unclench my jaw, try to muster up the courage to speak, as I tried to subtly pry my wrist from his slightly choking grip.

"Oh, I already did that." I said politely, taking a step forward, still looking away from him and towards the empty corridor in a vain hope that he would leave me alone with a _'Oh, okay. See you then later!'_

But of course, when did he did something as remotely as good to me in my time of 6 years of schooling 'till now? Guess what? I'll never learn. Cue shook head.

Instead, his hand tightened around my wrist, pulling me back and making me bump against his side. Before lowering his head until we were at eye-level, with me still looking at the corridor with a concentration and him staring shamelessly at the side of my face. I tried not to feel all nervous and self-conscious. But couldn't help the heat of flame that immediately begin to crawl its way up to my neck and painting my cheekbones. I cursed my traitor of a blush.

"What about me?" I blinked at his comment rather blankly. Before my brows furrowed in confusion. Yet, I still not dare make any attempt at speaking.

_What does he mean by that?_ I asked myself, bemused and baffled.

But on the other hand, I try to suppress the urge to swallow again when I felt his finger does that same tracing at the underside of my wrist _soo_ lightly and tenderly.

I wondered briefly why is he doing this thing too?

I mean, OK! I've been with him like ... _6 years_ since we first met at Hogwarts Express, and when he'd almost drowned me in the Black Lake.

Well, lets say, I'd never try to talk to him from than onwards.

Sure, whenever he'd came for help for '_Please, can you lend your Quill? I've lost it and I can't find it!_', Or it was, '_Hey, Lily? What's with_ _today's Transfiguration Homework? I forgot. You know the loon am I!_' and maybe one of those, '_Could you pass those potatoes, Evans?'._

Aside from that, it was nothing. Really nothing.

Nope, Nada, zilch, zero.

So, when I'd started realizing that _maybe _ somehow, during the course of all of those years studying at Hogwarts, watching him hang out with people, flirting with girls, excelling in class, became a Quidditch Captain, and a famous heartthrob of the Hogwarts institution. I'd start liking him.

Fancying him.

Or maybe, along the way, fallen for him. If anything but hard.

Yet still, despite the horror of the situation, I'd try to behave as normal as I can.

Or as normal as anyone can be.

But it didn't describe my slight enthusiasm in _'Let's Avoid James Potter All The Way'_ campaign.

Alice thought I'd gone daft.

Marlene thought I'm being a fool, and shall go and confess my feeling to him.

And where I agree with Alice and strongly disagree with Marlene.

But nevertheless, it didn't escape their notice, when I '_magically'_ vanish where James Potter was in the vacantly of even hundred feet radius of me.

And they always found this amusing, always doing their '_Oh, slap your forehead with the palm of hand and shook your head in disbelief at your deranged friend_'.

Because, let's face, it's childish.

But the thing is - I don't care.

Because, C'mon! It's about survival, goddamn it!

"Umm.. he he.." I giggle nervously whilst I tried another attempt to try, and freed my wrist from his hand. But he only tightened it further. And now when I winced at the currently suffocating grip, I was so bloody sure I'd get a bruise.

Great!

Notice my sarcasm.

"You don't need my... uh... what's that thing? Ah! _Band_," I didn't dare to speak his name or surname for that matter. I don't why but I didn't. It's just ... didn't seem OK. Well, it applies to me because I'd never ever speak his name or surname in front of his face. Not that I'm any around him, always vanishing before anybody can even mutter '_Giant Squid'._

"I don't think so," he whispered in my left ear, his hot breath touching my earlobe, and I barely contain the shiver that ran down my spine. My stomach twisted into tiny little knots while I felt the familiar feeling of nervousness and anxiousness crawling it's way up to my spine, rounding my torso before it plumped at the base of my abdomen.

Bugger all!

"Why?" I instantly cursed my stupid mouth when it stammered sadly, embarrassing me.

"Isn't that obvious, Lily?" he breathed in my ear, making my heart jump up in my throat before it begin to pound hysterically.

The only thing I could do at that overwhelming moment was to shake my head, far too gone to even form a coherent response. Too much shy and high-strung to even think things through.

Suddenly, I felt something touch the skin beneath my ear, something that felt wet and moist; _soo_ hot and warm and _soo_ soft. My eyes widened, my breath hitching up in my throat and blushing furiously when I realized what it was.

Lips.

I think I whimpered pathetically in front of him as I try to move away from him. But he only pushed the wrist he was holding behind my back before he pulled me flush against him, making whatever of my breath that was left to hitch up in my throat. His lips were still there, touching the soft spot beneath my ear, his head lowered and tilted to his right side before he place another butterfly kiss in there. Startled and shock by his behavior and by the way the tumults of emotions that surge through me like a gun-shot, I jumped in his hold, gasping embarrassingly out loud before I started to push myself away from him desperately.

But he didn't let go.

Heck!

He didn't even bulge when he trailed his lips lightly across my ear, past my blazing cheekbone as slowly as possible, making me all breathless before he stopped right before my mouth.

I stopped breathing.

My eyes widening even more.

Standing still as a mere statue.

Before, as if in slow motion, he begin to lean down, his lips coming closer and closer.

And it was then I started babbling.

"Wha-what a-ar-are y-you doing?! Are you mad?! What!? I'm Lily! Why are doing this? No! NO! Don't-," I inhaled sharply when he _yay_ inch away from lips before he whispered softly against them.

"I love you."

And was all he said before he kissed me sweetly, tenderly and _soo_ bloody softly as if I'm a china doll.

I was frozen beneath him while he moved his mouth against mine. But he didn't seem to care about my lack of response. Because when he licked my lips shyly with the tip of his tongue, I accidentally let a moan, much to my embarrassment, which was muffled against his lips. Nevertheless, it makes him chuckle before he play tonsil hockey with me.

And I've to admit. He plays fairly well.

And... he wins too.

And... Oh, Merlin! _His hands!_

When one of them fisted themselves softly against my hair, tenderly messaging my scalp when he tilted my head for a better position. His other hand freed my wrist to wrap it around my waist possessively before running it up and down my back, and knocking every single breath out my system.

After a while, I pulled away from him, our lips separating with a loud _'smack'_ that echoes around us, making me blush. But I blushed even harder when I look and see him staring down at me with his so soft, glowing, and caring oh-so smouldering hazel eyes, which seem to dance merrily behind those glasses.

I blink at him, trying to clear my incoherent thoughts before I looked down, and bit down on my bottom lip, bashful.

I hear him groan.

"Don't do that," said he in a strained voice. Confused, I look up at him. But when I notices his torture expression, it puzzled me even more.

"What?" I asked him shyly. Wordlessly, he touch his forefinger on my lip before he pulled it down lightly, and I free it. But he didn't pull away. Instead, he run his finger over my swollen bottom lip lightly, his eyes watching their moment and darkening considerably.

"That," I took a shaky breath under the scrutiny of his intense gaze on my lips, and duck my head, effectively cutting of his touch.

"You wanted a band from me, and instead you _..." Confess your love to me. _I finish in my thoughts.

"Yeah, I did. Sue me!" I gasped when he scooped me up in his arms.

"Ja- Put me down!" I struggled in his arms. He lowered his head to whisper in front of my face.

"Make me," he challenged as he started to walk down the same corridor the one which I was longing to walk down not a moment ago. I pleaded for him to let me down. But he ignored me.

And when I almost wiggled a little to hard, I found myself tightly pressed up against a wall with him flushed against me.

"I've waited for _years _for this moment to come," he murmured, his arm's outstretched and placed at the either side of my face, "and I won't let anybody steal it away from me." said he determinedly. His eyes flashing behind his glasses.

"But we didn't even talk to each other." I countered back, ducking beneath his arm's but he caught me, placing me right back to my place and crashed his lips down to me. I couldn't help but respond to his command. Feeling helpless when my hands, on their own accord, fisted themselves against his shirt and pulled him closer to me, kissing him back with everything I got.

When we come up air for the second time, he didn't stop as he trail butterfly kisses 'till reaching my throat, making me squirm, gasp and sometimes moan under him; running my hands through his _soo_ soft raven hair and hugging him to me.

I sighed as he plant a kiss at the exact sweet spot beneath my ear, and I shuddered violently under him.

He pulled back to rest his forehead against mine before he sighed in content.

"I'd never thought this day could be so memorable for me." he breathed when he caress my cheek with he back of his fingers, his eyes raking my face lovingly before ducking to peck on my lips again.

I giggle against his lips when he nibble playfully at my upper lip, and he reciprocated the same. Chuckling as he pulled away to rest his forehead against mine once again.

"Why didn't you talk to me, Lily?" he asked me suddenly, his eyes boring deeply into mine. Frowning unhappily, I averted my eyes and sighed. I shrugged in a way to response. Not knowing how to answer him. He pushed at my forehead with his very lightly as he tsked, his hands coming to frame the either side of my face, cupping it with his large and warm hands.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't go all shy on me now," said he teasingly as he duck to catch my eyes, and smiled softly when I glare at him lightly. But then, his eyes sparkled and started to dance.

Oh, boy.

"Do you really think I won't notice?" said he tauntingly, while I furrowed my brows at him in bewildered. "Not notice the way you back-peddled," I stiffened in horror when he started to smirk in a knowing look, "and strode down the way back to the corridor, even if it meant going all the way back to the class, so that you could avoid walking right past me? Not notice how early you woke to have a early breakfast," I felt the blood started to drain from my face as I stare at him, barely breathing. "Not notice how quickly you left the room once you got aware of my presence. Not notice how early you retired to bed before I could even enter the room. Not notice how in every match, you sat at the very last scheduled corner of the stands, watching me play and sneak out without anyone's sight once the game is finish. I notice, Lily. I notice you," he squeeze my face gently in between his hand. "Believe me, I do. Everything. Every little single thing. And Merlin, help me did I dare try every possible way to caught _your _notice."

He shook his head at me, chuckling ruefully. "Why didn't you tell me, silly girl?" said he, ducking to peck my cheek softly and sighed. "Why were you so afraid of me, huh? I'm not going to bite you, love." said he teasingly before he lifted his head to peck my forehead tenderly. Before he look down and lift my head a little, "Tell me."

"Sorry," I breathed out shakily. He let out a short, soft laugh at my comment before sighing heavily. His eyes raking my face once again, but this time, with overwhelming intensity.

"It must have hurt," he muttered, still watching me, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

"Pardon," I requested, shaking my head to clear my foggy mind. Curious and bemused by his comment.

"You, falling from heaven and all the way down to the earth, did it not?" he probed, the corner of lips fighting off a small smile that desperately want to break free. My lips parted slightly, as I simply stared up at him. Completely flabbergasted. I don't know what my face might be projecting, as I couldn't seem to control the wave of complete shock that wafted through me. But it must have made me look funny because he break into a dazzling grin, and duck to hide his face into the crook of my neck, laughing his head off.

Because seriously, I really don't know if I should take it as a compliment or as a mere insult.

After a few second later, his laughter turned into soft chuckles before he turned his to place a kiss on my collarbone.

He murmured, "I love you, Lily," into my neck before pulling back to kiss me again, softly and gently as always.

And when we part again, one look up at his caring and adoring hazel eyes with his lips pulled up in a soft smile, I blurted out, " I love you too, James." And turned a permanent shade of a red I think it was worth it, because James broke into a happy-go-lucky grin, which was so wide that I fear he might crack his face into half. But was disoriented when he pulled me in a loving but a bear hug, picking me up and swinging me around like a madman.

He stop abruptly, and place me back to the ground. I swayed dangerously for a minute, but forget about it soon when James brought his face down at my eye-level, still looking happy and grinning.

"Say it," he all but demanded. "Say it once more."

"What?"

"My name, love, please?" I eyed him warily when he all but begged me to say his name. But when he only look at me with his puppy dog eyes, looking so adorably hopeful, I obliged.

"James," I said slowly, and was astounded when - if possible - he grinned even wider. But regardless, I felt happy, saying his name for the first time in front of him, without feeling awkward and nervous. And honestly, it also feels good about telling my feeling out loud to him.

"I love you," was all he said. With him still watching me and grinning. Suddenly bashful, I averted my eyes to the ground with a soft giggle. Wondering when am I going to stop turning so red more than the situation demands for? Oh, let me guess, possibly by the next century, I believe. Out of the blue, I felt a faint pressure on my forehead, and I knew without a doubt that it's him.

But really, though! What teenager girl could ask for a happy, better life than this?

"Lily Evans," A finger come to tip my chin back up, and my shy, curious green eyes met twinkling hazel ones, "Will you be my Girlfriend?"

Looking down, I see him slipping a band with was decorated with little hearts drawn over them with 'Best GIRLFRIEND Forever' written across it.

And I didn't think or see.

I squealed before I all but pounce upon him, kissing him again; who responses with an amused chuckle and overly enthusiasm.

But apparently, I'd thought wrong for once again.

Really!

Who knew a Friendship day could change once teenager life from one eighty to total three sixty degree?

_In my case, the odds are of avoiding James Potter for a once worth lifetime, before you get proposed by him on a Friendship day._

* * *

**~~O~~**

**I hope you all like it!**

**Review if you want to**

**Once again, A very happy Friendship day to all of you!**

**With lots of chocolates, hugs, and friendship bands to you,**

**Love,**

**\- S.P.T ;)**

**~~0~~**


End file.
